fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad/Supports
With Lugh C Support *'Lugh:' Chad! There you are. *'Chad:' ? Something smells good... *'Lugh:' Here you go. That's your share. *'Chad:' Hey, baked tarts! Where'd you get these? *'Lugh:' The meal delivery man gave me some extra ones. *'Chad:' ...Man, they look good... I can really have them? *'Lugh:' Of course. *'Chad:' Yes! ...Man, these are good! *'Lugh:' Haha! *'Chad:' What? *'Lugh:' Oh, sorry. It's just that you always look really happy when you're eating. *'Chad:' I do? *'Lugh:' Yeah. I think that's one of the best things about you. *'Chad:' W-What the... I'm not gonna give you anything even if you praise me. I-I'll be going now. Thanks for the food! *'Lugh:' Haha, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. B Support *'Chad:' Lugh! Here. *'Lugh:' What? Oh, a new pair of shoes! Where did you get this? *'Chad:' I didn't steal it, all right? The other day I came across an old lady who lost her key, so I helped her out. She gave me the shoes. *'Lugh:' Then why don't you wear them? She gave them to you, not me. *'Chad:' No, it's all right. My shoes aren't as beat up as yours, and besides, they're a little small for me anyway. *'Lugh:' But we're about the same height. If they're small for you, they would be small on me, too. *'Chad:' J-Just take them! I'm older, so my feet are a little bigger than yours! *'Lugh:' What? That's not right! *'Chad:' Of course it is! End of story, okay? You better wear those shoes, got it? See you. *'Lugh:' Chad! ...Thanks. A Support *'Lugh:' Chad! What's wrong? Is something on your mind? *'Chad:' Lugh... No, I was just thinking that it's been a long time since we joined this army. I wonder how the little ones are doing... *'Lugh:' Yeah, I wonder. I hope they're being good listening to the Elimine priests... *'Chad:' I wonder if they're waiting for us to return... *'Lugh:' ...Sure they are. We're family, right? *'Chad:' You know...I'm glad that you came with me. *'Lugh:' Oh? Then does that mean you think I'm strong enough? *'Chad:' Well... I already knew that you were strong... *'Lugh:' Then what? *'Chad:' How can I say this... You have a twin brother, Raigh, right? So I kinda felt that even if we three were together, I would be sort of left out. *'Lugh:' What's that supposed to mean! I always thought of you as family, just as much as Raigh! *'Chad:' Yeah, I know! Now I know better. I was just creating a wall around myself and was trapped inside. But now I think of you both as my real family. *'Lugh:' ...Okay, I'll forgive you. You're my older brother, even if you're a little...childish. *'Chad:' What! Lugh, you! *'Lugh:' Hahahaha... With Raigh C Support *'Chad:' Hey! Raigh! *'Raigh:' ...Chad. Who said you could come talk to me? *'Chad:' Dammit, I wouldn't if I didn't need to. *'Raigh:' What do you want? *'Chad:' Roy... I mean Master Roy wants to see us. *'Raigh:' Like I care. *'Chad:' Y-You idiot! Don't say such things in such a loud voice! That Merlinus guy'll be after us again! *'Raigh:' What, are you afraid that old geezer? *'Chad:' I sure am. He and Master Roy are both nobles. *'Raigh:' Haha, so little boy Chad'll go bowing down to power? *'Chad:' ...Laugh while you can. But let me say this. If we go against nobility, we can't complain no matter what happens to us. Master Roy doesn't seem to be that kind of a person, but I don't know about the others. *'Raigh:' ...... *'Chad:' I don't want to watch someone I know get beat up right in front of me. You've got quite a mouth, but if you don't want to get killed, use it somewhere else. ...I'm going. You better come, too. *'Raigh:' ...... B Support *'Raigh:' ...Hey. *'Chad:' ...What? *'Raigh:' You're still stealing and stuff, huh. *'Chad:' ! I've got no choice, all right? I can't use magic like you. All I can do for this army is to pick locks and go gather information... *'Raigh:' Well, it's pretty good if you can do that much. *'Chad:' What? *'Raigh:' You know, the other day when we had go see that Roy person... He said that he appreciated the work of us, who are close to his age. But you were constantly bowing down and saying that you never did anything important. *'Chad:' Yeah? *'Raigh:' You're doing something that only you can do. Then why don't you be proud of it? You look like an idiot, always putting yourself down like that. *'Chad:' ...Uh, are you trying to cheer me up? *'Raigh:' D-Don't be ridiculous! There would be no reason in hell that I would be trying to cheer you up! *'Chad:' Yeah, I thought so. Good, you had me scared for a sec there. *'Raigh:' ...Dammit! I'm going! *'Chad:' Hey! What's your problem? A Support *'Chad:' Hey! *'Raigh:' ...... *'Chad:' Don't ignore me. I have to talk to you. *'Raigh:' About what? *'Chad:' When this war is over, what are you going to do? *'Raigh:' ...What about you? *'Chad:' I'll go pick up the little ones first. Then I'll try and get some money to rebuild the orphanage... *'Raigh:' Then I'll go with you. I can help out until the little kids settle down. *'Chad:' ...I thought so. *'Raigh:' ? *'Chad:' You're actually a good guy deep down inside. *'Raigh:' !! *'Chad:' Lugh always used to say that you were kind. I used to think that he was trying to defend you as your brother, but I guess not. He's your brother all right, he knows how you really are. *'Raigh:' ...You're just as naive as Lugh! Say what you want! I'm going! *'Chad:' Ha, there's no need to get embarrassed... Hey! Wait! Don't walk off for real! With Cath C Support *'Cath:' Hey. *'Chad:' Whoa! Who are you? *'Cath:' You've got talent. *'Chad:' Yeah, so who are you? *'Cath:' ...You don't know me? I'm Cath, a master thief! *'Chad:' ...Who? *'Cath:' ...Ignorant... I'm your elder. You should respect me, you know. *'Chad:' No. I brushed my stealing skills on my own, and I'll continue to do so from now on. *'Cath:' No, no, you're not going to get any futher on your own. Oh well, I guess you can learn again under my training. *'Chad:' Wait, why would I... *'Cath:' So, you're now my Servant #1. You'll work for me from now on. *'Chad:' Why would I!? *'Cath:' You'd better watch your mouth. Isn't this your bag? *'Chad:' H-Hey! When did you... Give it back! B Support *'Chad:' Hey! *'Cath:' Oh, it's you. *'Chad:' Give back my bag! Now! *'Cath:' Whoa... Calm down. Here. *'Chad:' ...... *'Cath:' What are those scribbles? Who is that? *'Chad:' Father... *'Cath:' Father...? ...You're an orphan. *'Chad:' ...I wasn't good in my studies, but when I drew pictures, Father praised me. He said I had clever fingers, and that I could be an artist someday. *'Cath:' ...... I see... ...... ...... Ah! I don't like situations like this. I want to live more optimistically. You should do the same, #1. *'Chad:' What do you mean, #1! *'Cath:' You. You're my Servant #1, remember? *'Chad:' I never agreed to that! A Support *'Cath:' Hey, Servant #1. How have you been doing? *'Chad:' ...Fine. *'Cath:' I've been watching you. You seem to have been improving. Well of course you're not as good as I am, though. *'Chad:' Yeah, whatever. I never became your servant, all right. *'Cath:' Hey, wait. If not my servant, how about my partner? *'Chad:' ...Partner? *'Cath:' Right. We can be partners. The famous pair of thieves, out to save the poor! What do you say? *'Chad:' Pair... ...That in itself doesn't sound too appealing. *'Cath:' What? Wait a minute! It's the master thief giving you this offer! Hey! I said wait! With Hugh C Support *'Chad:' Hey, you! Are you Hugh? *'Hugh:' Eh? What do you want, kid? *'Chad:' ...Is it true that you're a moneylender? *'Hugh:' And if it were? *'Chad:' I want to borrow 3000G right now. *'Hugh:' Well, I'm sorry, kid. I only lend money to grown-ups or the hottest chicks. *'Chad:' ...Oh. All right then, I'll ask someone else. *'Hugh:' Hey hey hey, wait just a minute. You're an impatient kid, aren't you? You can't just give up so easily like that. *'Chad:' But you only lend money to adults or cute girls, right? *'Hugh:' Well, if you really insist, I can make an exception. But the interest'll be twice the normal rate. *'Chad:' I thought it would be something like that. ...But fine. Let me borrow the money. I'll give it back to you on the next payday. *'Hugh:' One, two, three. Here you go, 3000G. *'Chad:' Thanks. See you later. *Chad leaves* *'Hugh:' Remember, it's 4000 including the interest! ...How could I turn him down after he looks at me like that? This is why I don't like kids... B Support *'Chad:' Yo! Here's the money I owe you. *'Hugh:' One, two, three, four. Yup, that's 4000. I haven't seen you around lately so I thought you ran off with it. *'Chad:' I keep my promises. That's natural as a human being. *'Hugh:' Well you know, it's not so natural for some people. Kids sure are honest. You sure you chose the right job? *'Chad:' Stop calling me kid. I have a name, Chad. *'Hugh:' All right. Well then, Chad, why'd you become a thief? *'Chad:' ...I have to steal to live. I'm an orphan. *'Hugh:' You always lived your life alone? *'Chad:' No, I lived in a small orphanage near the border between Lycia and Bern. I grew up with other orphans. We were doing pretty well, Father and the other kids and me... ...If this war didn't break out, I'd still be there. *'Hugh:' ...... *'Chad:' Father was a nice person, but he was only able to maintain the orphanage through the help of the villagers. And then the war broke out, and we starting running out of food and clothing. I was the oldest of the orphans, but I couldn't find any work. So the only way to get food quickly was to steal. *'Hugh:' So you sent the 3000G to the orphanage... *'Chad:' No. ...The orphanage isn't there anymore. *'Hugh:' !? *'Chad:' Father was killed by Bern's troops and the place was burned down... *'Hugh:' W-What about the children? Were they killed? *'Chad:' Thanks to Father, we all survived. The little kids are waiting for me under the protection of the Elimine Church. *'Hugh:' ...... *'Chad:' I used the 3000G to buy a strong sword. I'm going to use it to help end this war quickly and go pick up the little ones! *'Hugh:' So the little kids are the family that you want to protect. *'Chad:' Right. I have nothing else. You got a problem with that? *'Hugh:' No... Sorry I made fun of you. You're already grown up, Chad. You're certainly more of an adult than I am. A Support *'Hugh:' Hey! Chad! Have you been doing well? *'Chad:' Yeah, I suppose. But not as well as you. *'Hugh:' Man, are you always like that? Can't you say something like 'Hey, Hugh! What's up?' or something with a bright smile on your face? *'Chad:' ...Sick. *'Hugh:' Sick? Aw, come on! You know, I've gotten all worked up after you told me that story. I really want to help out! *'Chad:' ...Mister, you really a mage? You sure you're not some kind of jester or something? *'Hugh:' M-Mister!? Wait a minute, you're calling this superbly handsome young man a Mister!? *'Chad:' You're a Mister from my view. *'Hugh:' Ugh! You stabbed me right in my sensitive spot just now! ...Not Mister, Mister won't do! You can call me anything, but not Mister! I have a really sensitive soul, you know! *'Chad:' ... Hahahahahahahaha! Haha...hee...my...my stomach...! Hahaha...! *'Hugh:' !! *'Chad:' Oh man, that was funny. You're pretty weird, aren't you? Fine, I'll call you Hugh. That's okay, right? Since you say you're not a Mister. *'Hugh:' So you can laugh! *'Chad:' Huh? *'Hugh:' You know, you've always got that glare in your eye. Your eyebrows are always bunched up like this, you know? And you've got a foul mouth, you've got an attitude, and you don't even smile. *'Chad:' What are you saying all of a sudden? *'Hugh:' I've seen so many kids who've lost the ability to smile in this war. Grown-ups have a lot of issues, but come on, kids have to be laughing! Although it seems like the idiots starting wars don't realize that. *'Chad:' ...... *'Hugh:' Well anyway, if there are kids who can still laugh, I suppose there's still hope for the world. I know it's been tough for you, but make sure to laugh once in a while, okay? *'Chad:' H-Hey, don't mess up my hair! *'Hugh:' Hahahaha, sorry! Well then, see you later. Don't mess up, you got that? *Hugh leaves* *'Chad:' ...Maybe there really is still hope for the world if there are adults like you... With Elen C Support *'Chad:' Sister! Wait! Hey wait, please! *'Elen:' ...? Me? *'Chad:' Yeah. Sorry I shouted... But I needed to ask you something. *'Elen:' Oh. I will help you if I can. *'Chad:' Okay, if I'm not wrong, one of these herbs is medicinal, right? You can make a vulnerary out of one of them. *'Elen:' Yes, it's this one. I'm surprised that you knew that one of them was medicinal. *'Chad:' Yeah, Father taught us at the orphanage I used to live in. *'Elen:' He's a good man. *'Chad:' Yeah, he sure is! Well I better go. I have to bring him this herb quickly. *'Elen:' Him? Is someone hurt? *'Chad:' Eh? Yeah, he's a traveler, and he got hit by a stray arrow. It's not a large wound, but the bleeding won't stop. *'Elen:' Wait, then my healing staff would work better than the herb. Can you show me to this traveler? *'Chad:' Really!? You would really help him out!? *'Elen:' Yes. *'Chad:' Gee, thanks! Then let's hurry! B Support *'Chad:' Miss Elen! *'Elen:' Hello, Chad. *'Chad:' Thanks for your help the other day. That traveler's now fully recovered, and he said that he was really grateful to you. *'Elen:' I just did what I should have. *'Chad:' What? No way! I never would have dreamed that there would be someone who would use an expensive healing staff on a commoner. *'Elen:' What? *'Chad:' Only those of the Elimine Church would treat commoners with healing staves. And even then, it would only be if the wound were severe enough to kill the victim or something. *'Elen:' ...Really? *'Chad:' Yeah. At least it was like that in the countryside of Lycia, where I used to live. But we have our own ways of treating wounds too, so most people know about medicinal herbs and stuff. ...We were all doing our best to survive until Bern invaded. *'Elen:' ...I...see. *'Chad:' Wha-? S-Sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad... *'Elen:' No...it's not your fault. It's just that...my... My country... started the war... *'Chad:' !? ...Miss Elen, are you...? *'Elen:' I...come from Bern. *'Chad:' !! ...... *Chad leaves* *'Elen:' Chad! Wait! ...Chad. A Support *'Elen:' ...Chad. *'Chad:' ! *'Elen:' Wait! Don't go! Please...listen to me. *'Chad:' ...... *'Elen:' It's my country that started the war. So I understand...if you have hostility toward me, a native of Bern... *'Chad:' ...... *'Elen:' But why? Why don't I see hate in your eyes, but sadness? *'Chad:' ! *'Elen:' Can you...tell me about it? I want to take at least some of the burden off of your heart... *'Chad:' ...... ...Father...the Father of our orphanage...he died. Bern's soldiers...they came one day. We had a little garden where we grew food. The soldiers...they trampled on it with their horses because... They said that it was in the way of their path. It was a tiny garden with really nothing more than roots, but... *'Elen:' So...Father tried to protect the garden? *'Chad:' Yeah... Even if all we had were roots...they were still food to us. *'Elen:' Chad, you can cry... If you're sad, you have to let it out. *'Chad:' ...I was the oldest of the orphans, so I couldn't be crying. The little kids, and my best friend Lugh... They were in shock after seeing Father get killed right in front of their eyes. It was my job to take care of them. I don't want to lose family any more... That's why I chose to fight. *'Elen:' You're strong. *'Chad:' My hatred towards Bern is my strength... The drive to avenge Father and to protect the other orphans... That was my purpose in life. I never had any hesitation at all! *'Elen:' Do you hesitate now? *'Chad:' ...To me, the people of Bern are all bastards. They're only thinking about themselves, and they don't give a damn about what happens to others as long as they get their profit! ...Or so I thought, until I met you. *'Elen:' Chad... I'm on your side. I, as an individual, and not as a person of Bern... I want to help you. Do you still hate me now...? *'Chad:' ...I don't know. *'Elen:' Then I'll stay at your side, Chad. I can't replace Father... But I can at least be someone there for you when you need to talk. *'Chad:' ...Have it your way! *'Elen:' Thank you, Chad. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports